


Stubborn Man

by Stephyogalife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Brettsy, Love, Stubborn Matt Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephyogalife/pseuds/Stephyogalife
Summary: Matt Casey has decided to Leave 51 and Sylvie is not happy about it.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Stella Kidd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

It was Matt Casey’s Last Day at firehouse 51. He had decided it was time for a change. He was transferring to Firehouse 90 and today was his last shift. He had too many memories and heartache from 51 and he knew he could never act on his feelings with paramedic Sylvie Brett. He was in Love with her and felt like the only way to avoid those feelings was to leave.   
Sylvie Brett was upset Matt Casey was leaving Firehouse 51. He hadn’t even mentioned anything to her and just announced during morning briefing a few shifts ago. They had gotten close and she felt like he would have told her about leaving, but apparently she was wrong. She didn’t know Matt Casey like she thought she did and this made her really sad. She sat on her bunk watching him pack up his Quarters. It was difficult to think that the next shift there would be another officer in his quarters. 

“Hey Sylvie. “Stella said noticing her tears. “Girl say something to him.” Sylvie shook her head. “He obviously wants to move on from Firehouse 51 and Me.” Stella rubbed her friends back “I don’t think that’s true, but I feel like because you two won’t tell each other how you feel we are going to end up with a lame Captain or Lieutenant on Truck and I am not trying to tell you what to do but.. “ Stella walked away. “Dammit.” Sylvie said getting up and heading to the Captains Quarters. “Captain?” She said knocking as he was putting items in box. “Hey Brett.” He said. “I wanted to ask why are you really leaving.” She looked at him with those sad blue eyes. “Sylvie, I can’t talk right now. “   
“Fine, Matthew Casey, but I thought I knew you. ” Just then the bells went off. Matt threw the last binder in his box. He knew he had fucked up, but it was time to move on. After this call he was done with Firehouse 51.

“Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61.” Matt’s Last call on 81 was a 2 Story house fire. The family had escaped but the family dog pumpkin was locked in the laundry room in the back off the house. He was able to get in and get the puppy pretty easily. He handed the pup to the little girl. “Oh pumpkin. Thank You Captain Casey. “ He smiled at the little girl when he turned around he locked eyes with Brett. She looked hurt, but he also realized he would never lock eyes with her on a call again and this made his heart hurt.   
They all packed up and headed back. 

Sylvie and Foster packed up and stopped to grab donuts. When they pulled back into 51 they were late for shift change. Sylvie wanted to say goodbye to Matt and say she was sorry. When she reached his quarters it was empty. She sat down on the bed and started to cry. “Sylvie, Are you okay?” Stella walked in. “Sylvie.” She looked at her friend. “He left Stella, he really left.” Stella shook her head. “Go get ready we can walk out together.“ Sylvie got up and walked to the locker room. 

Stella took out her phone. “You’re a jerk. Sylvie was crying in your bunk, You really screwed up.” She sent the text and followed Sylvie out.   
Matt arrived at the apartment he shared with Stella and Severide He felt the buzz in his pocket. He read Stella’s Text. “What had he done.” He had one big reason he left 51 and it wasn’t because of the memories of Dawson. It was Sylvie Brett and he hadn’t been gone an Hour from shift and it was all blowing up in his face. “I’ll call her.” He sent back. “You need to tell her everything and get your ass back in that Captain’s seat.” Stella sent back . Matt knew he could do better than call her.   
Brett walked in the door to her apartment and put on her PJS. She made herself a cup of lavender tea and turned on some Gilmore Girls on Netflix. She need some mind numbing television. She was starting to drift off to sleep.   
She got up and went to the peep hole. It was Matt Casey himself. She opened the door. “Matt. “   
“Sylvie I am sorry.” He said. “You have nothing to apologize for.” She said walking into the apartment leaving the door open. She was Happy he was here but she was still super mad at him. She sat back down on the couch. “Sylvie, I am so sorry, I am running scared.” She looked at him. “What are you running scared from? The fact that you left 51 and are not going to be sitting in that seat next to Stella on every run is the worst Joke I have ever heard. You once told Gabby you’d be buried with Truck 81 and now you left.” She played with the Netflix remote in her hand. “You.” He said sitting down next to her. He felt vulnerable and nervous. “I am running from you “   
“You know you could have saved yourself a whole lot of work if you just had said something to me.” She said looking at him her anger subsiding “I couldn’t Sylvie, we were such good friend’s and your best friends with my ex wife and it felt wrong. “ Sylvie shook her head. “Matt, whatever this is, started long after she left both us. I haven’t talked to her in a yea .” Matt brushed her hair out of her face. “Sylvie Brett I am falling in Love with you.” Sylvie gazed into his blue eyes. “I am in Love with you.” He said leaning into him. Matt kissed her. He was mentally kicking himself for not doing this months ago and also making the biggest deal about leaving when all he had to do was kiss her and his world suddenly fell all into place. They broke apart. “I love you too.” She as she stroked his sideburn.“I guess I should call chief.” He said “I think that might be a good idea. “ She texted Stella while he was on the phone. “He is such jerk, but he admitted everything and we kissed and girl I am in heaven.” Stella looked at her phone as her and Kelly were watching the Blackhawks. “That’s my girl.” She said. “What?” Kelly asked as he took a sip of beer. “Let’s just say I think your buddy Casey will be back on Truck 81 next shift.” Kelly laughed. “I knew he wouldn’t last. He should have told her months ago.” Stella nodded. “You’re telling me.”   
The Next Shift at 51.   
Sylvie was walking in holding Matt’s hand. “This feels nice.” She said leaning into his side. “Yes it does.” He said kissing her forehead. “See you in the briefing.” Matt walked the backway to his quarters and Sylvie headed to the briefing room.   
“Okay everyone. So I know its been Crazy lately. But we have our new Captain and I think your gonna love him. “ Chief Boden Winked at Brett. Casey walked to the front of the room. Everyone cheered.   
“I knew it was a joke.” Herman said out loud. “Yeah, guys I was an idiot, and am back for good if you’ll have me?” Matt said   
“Of course Captain.” Stella said. “Yeah, just next time you like a girl. I hope you tell her instead of uprooting all our lives.”Severide said as he came up and patted Matt on the back.. Casey laughed as he started walking over to Brett. “I don’t think there will be another girl, I plan for this one to be the only girl for me ever.” Brett’s heart gave a jolt. “I hope so to.” She said as they walked out of the briefing room together. “I also am being buried on with Truck 81.” He said to Sylvie. “You’re a stubborn man Matt Casey but I love you.” She said as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it.


	2. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Olivia is here!!

Sylvie hadn’t been sleeping. She kept thinking about Scott and if she had just let him see Amelia when he had come over. Matt had taken the letter and put it somewhere. He was hiding it for her. He was good at keeping things for her till she was ready to read them. She was pacing the hallway as Matt slept.. “Ouch.” She said allowed. All of sudden there was a gush from her pants. “Shit.” She was in Labor. She went to her and Matt’s room. He looked peaceful. “Matt.” She said shaking him awake. “Matt.” It took a few times especially since he had been on shift the night before. “What?” he said groggily. “It’s baby time.” She said as she went to the closet to grab her hospital bag. “Okay, okay.” Matt quickly put on his Jeans. “I’ll call Stella to come stay with Amelia.” Matt said as Sylvie started to walk down the stairs. Stella arrived within 10 Mins. Her curly hair a mess and she was wearing a pair of old pajamas and a Molly’s T-shirt. “ I am here.” She said out of the breath. “Did you run?” Sylvie asked between contractions. “No, well from the car. One of your neighbors must be having a party. Had to park to block away. “ Matt helped Sylvie out the door. “She’s a sleep feel free to sleep in our bed.” Stella nodded. “Go have our little Livie, we will be fine.” Stella began to walk up the stairs as they left.   
Matt drove to the hospital. Sylvie contractions were minutes apart. When they arrived Will Halstead was on duty. “Sylvie, Matt.” He said helping Sylvie into a wheel chair. “We ready to have this baby?” He said calling over the OB.  
When Sylvie was all settled into the room. “Your almost there Sylvie.” The Nurse advised her. Sylvie was breathing heavily.   
Within 10 mins she was pushing. “Owwwwww.” She screamed and squeezed Matt’s hand. “Owwwww.” He said back. “Okay Sylvie I see the head you need to do two big pushes.” Sylvie was exhausted but she pushed two more times. Cries filled the room. Matt looked at the baby. “It’s a girl.” The Doctor smiled Matt clipped the umbilical cord. They laid the baby on Sylvie’s Chest. “Baby Girl.” She said looking at the baby. Matt leaned down and kissed Sylvie’s forehead. “She’s beautiful just like you.” She had the baby blues that Matt and Sylvie shared and very light whispy hair that was no doubt going to be blonde. “Hi Olive Shay Casey. “Sylvie said kissing the babies forehead.   
Several Hours later. Sylvie was sleeping while Matt went home to get Amelia when he walked in the door. Amelia ran to Matt. “Daddy, is she here? Where is she?” She said looking behind him out the door. “Oh baby, mommy and your sister are still at the hospital but you can come see them with me.” Amelia ran upstairs and came back. “I want to give her, her Tuesday.” She handed Matt the stuffed Dalmation that they had picked out at the store recently. “That’s a great idea.” Stella smiled. “I’ll be right behind you guys.” She called Severide to meet her at the hospital.   
Amelia kept talking the whole time in the back of his truck. “Daddy does she look like me?” she said gazing out the window. “Yes baby.” He said smiling. “And Mommy and Me.” He said smiling. He was feeling so happy at this moment.   
They pulled up the hospital. Matt handed his keys off to the Valet. He didn’t want to deal with Parking.   
Matt grabbed Amelia’s hand and they walked to Sylvies room. She was sitting up and holding the baby.   
“Hi Sweet girl, come meet your sister.” Amelia climbed up on the bed next to Sylvie. “ Olivia this is Amelia your big sister.” Amelia looked at her little sister. “Hi Livie Shay. I am your big sister. I brought you this we have Matching Tuesday’s. He’s the doggy where mommy and daddy work. We can’t have a real dog at home but now I got you to help me convince them.” She put the stuffed animal to Olivia in Sylvie’s arm. Sylvie smiled up at Matt they had their hands full but they were in this together.   
Sylvie and Matt were settling into having a family of four. Amelia was starting school soon and Olivia was growing like a weed. Matt was about ready to leave for shift. He picked up his folder off the office desk that had paperwork he brought home with him. The Letter from Scott fell out from between some pages. He had forgotten about it with all the craziness of last few weeks. He picked it up. “Sylvie.” He said as he walked through the house. She was in Amelia’s room helping her pick out her clothes for the day. Matt held up the letter. “Sweetie, Mommy has to talk to daddy.” She went out into the hallway.   
“Where was that?” She said pointing to the letter in his hand. “I had stuck in some work papers.” He said  
“Should we read it?” Sylvie looked at Amelia through the crack in the door. “We should save it for when we tell her the truth when she’s older.” Sylvie said “ Sometimes I forget that she is my sister not my daughter.” Matt leaned in for a hug. “She is our daughter.” He leaned into to Kiss her. Just then Olivia started to cry. “I’ve got her.” Matt went over to Olivia’s room .Sylvie went back into Amelia’s room. She took the letter and stuck it in her sweaters pocket. She would put it with the scrapbook she had made of Julie for Amelia when she was older.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream where Matt Left 51 and this story came to me. I hope you life it. If Jesse Spencer ever leaves Chicago Fire I will probably cry.


End file.
